The Shadow
by doglover1230
Summary: I have never been able to live a normal life but being The Shadow that wouldn't work. I have never met my parents but my dad gave me a few things before he left me. He gave me a fob watch, a key, and a device that opens doors. I was on the run until I met Jack. (Lily/The Shadow is my OC to please ask my if you want to use her Thanks!) DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO!
1. Prologue

**AN: I will try to get the next chapter up today also. Sorry this chapter is short the next one will be longer!**

Torchwood Files

Name: Lucy Smith aka The Shadow

Age: 14

DOB: 7/4/1998

Current Location: Cardiff

Skills: Hacking and Lock Picking

I have never been able to live a normal life but being The Shadow that wouldn't work. I have never met my parents but my dad gave me a few things before he left me. He gave me a fob watch, a key, and a device that opens doors. I was on the run until I met Jack...

**AN: Thank you so much for reading and I would love some reviews before I post the next chapter!**


	2. The Meeting

**AN: I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter. Was it bad please tell me. It will only get better if you tell me.**

This is just great. I have finally escaped from another kidnapper. My ankle has been broken for a couple of months now but I will take a lot more than that to stop me. I just stopped to take a break for a minute. Shit he found me.

"Here we are nice spot.

"I finally looked around there was a big waterfall that looked like a monument. He was taking out his gun.

"No one can save you…"

He is mocking me."Well maybe if you were brave you would just kill me."

"You're no fun. You should be begging for mercy!"

"Well I'm so sorry to disappoint."

Bang! "Ugh…"I was so lucky he missed but he still hit my shoulder. That's when I saw him. He jumped on my attacker. He started to strangle him. A couple seconds later my attacker was gone.

The man that saved me was walking to me."Do you need help?"

"What do you think stupid I just got shot!"

"Ok calm down. Do you think you can walk?"

"I think."

"But your ankle…"

"Well I was running on is a couple of minutes ago so I think it's fine. Whatever you do don't bring me to a hospital."

"Why can't I?"

"Well that's because I will get arrested."

"Oh you're The Shadow I'm so scared."

"Just so you know I prefer Lucy Smith."

"Ok I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"Shit!" That's when I finally recognized him "Just what I need Torchwood. Well what are you waiting for bring me to the police!" I really wanted to punch him right now.

"How about we work that out later."

He was starting to help me up. I was debating if I should try to run away. I had barely started to think about it when I got really dizzy. "Ugh"

"It's ok were almost there."

I chose not to answer that. We walked into a room that looked like a waiting room. There was a man behind the desk that was wearing a suit.

"Ianto where is Owen?"

"I don't know but he is here. Jack is that her?"

He said that without looking up from the desk

"Yes it's her but don't bother her right now she just got shot. Owen!"

"What is it Jack I'm busy!"

"Owen Hurry up!"

"Ok Jack calm down. What's wrong this time? Please don't tell me that you found another alien for me to examine."

"God will you guys shut up my head hurts." I was lying but at least they shut up.

"Oh you found her."

"Wait a second why the hell were you guys looking for me!"

"You will find out later."

"Fuck you! Why should I stay here if you don't tell me anything? I'm leaving!"

"Ok you can leave."

"Good riddance!" I stopped leaning against Jack and tried to walk. That's when everything went black.

**AU: I am trying to make the next chapter longer. It is a filler so I don't know if i should post it yet. I would love some reviews this time. This is my first fanfiction and I have never wrote a story that was not school related so I am new to this. I also would love some ideas too. **

**PLEASE REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS!**


	3. The Dream

**AN: I decided to post this chapter now I couldn't think of a way to make it longer. Sorry it's short the next one will be longer. Why no reviews? I need feedback so bad I'm having writers block on the next chapter. If you wan't the next chapter sooner then review!**

A man was looking at me.

"You need to be brave Lucy. Everything will be ok."

"Dad I don't want to go. I don't want to forget you."

"Lucy you will be safe and that's all that matters."

"Dad!"

"Here take these."

He gave me the sonic screwdriver, a key, and the fob watch.

"I love you dad."

"Love you too Lucy."

**AN: Please review! I need it I'm sad that I have not got a single review yet for this story. Is it bad please tell me!**


	4. Answers

**AN: Thank you so much Queen of Letters for being the first person to review! I hope you like this chapter. I'm so sorry that I forgot to say that Jack is OOC but I can't write him very well and he is a little bit better in this chapter. Just in case if any of you are wondering this is probably the most important chapter so far.**

I just laid there for a second before I opened my eyes. I saw 2 women sitting nearby. "How long have I been out?"

"Oh about 12 hours."

"What!"

I was starting to sit up when an Asian woman was pushing back in the bed.

"Tosh I'm going to get Jack."

"Ok Gwen."

Shit not Jack he might of saved my life but he knew something about me. I had no idea what it was. About a minute later the man called Jack was walking towards me. "I still don't understand why you want me here when you should have arrested me?"

"Why should I?"

"Well as you most likely already know. I am a wanted criminal round the world!"

"Oh really I had no idea!"

"Stop being sarcastic you're horrible at it."

"Wow you're no fun."

"Yes I have been told that a lot after running around the world. I tend to disappoint people in that way."

"Ok let's start over how do you feel?"

"Well I did get shot so I feel horrible."

"Just a quick question have you ever been shot before?"

"Nope."

"Oh that's unusual."

"Let's just say I'm good at staying hidden."

"Right so why was that man chasing you?"

"There's a thing called being kidnapped."

"Ok Jack that's enough." The woman called Gwen was talking to Jack. "Where are you from?"

"Um… I'm from Minnesota in the US."

"Here's your stuff." Jack mumbled and handed me my backpack.

"Thanks I have to go now."

"No you're staying here." Well it was worth a try.

"Why do you want me here then?"

"You will find out soon."

"Right and how am I going to know that you're not kidnapper ether?"

"Let's just say I owe your father a favor."

"Sure you want me to believe that when the man you say is my father could be any other John Smith!"

"I know he is your father."

"How the hell do you know that then?"

"While for starters your sonic screwdriver."

"My what?"

"Your sonic screwdriver the little metal tube that opens doors."

"Oh that I've had that for as long as I can remember. Why is it important?"

"I have only seen one person with a sonic screw driver before it was your dad also your key and fob watch."

"So those are important too."

"Yes the key is a key to the TARDIS."

"What the hell is a TARDIS?"

"The TARDIS is a time and space machine. TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Sure and this story is sounding more unrealistic then fairy tales."

"God you have gotten so mature since the last time I've seen you."

"Well a living a life on the streets does change people. What do you mean by since the last time I've seen you."

"Well I have met you before."

"When was it then? I was dropped at an orphanage as a toddler and I remember everything that happened there so when did I meet you?"

"Ok this might be a little bit of a shock but you're an alien from the planet Gallifrey, and that fob watch you have is the memories of you as a Time Lady."

I let that sink in for a second. I'm an alien. Well it's not that surprising since I'm so different and I have been called names before on of then being alien freak but for it to be true that's just weird. "But why don't I remember that?"

"As I said before the fob watch you have is the memories of you as a Time Lady."

"But my fob watch is broken."

"That the perception filter it makes you think it's not important until you need to know it is."

I pulled out the fob watch from my bag. I was hearing voices from it. I was about to open it when Jack started yelling.

"LILY WAIT!"

I stopped. "Why?"

"Because if you open it you can never go back."

"I don't care this life is horrible anyway!"

"Suit yourself."

My hand was hovering over the switch. I didn't know if I should open it. My curiosity won. I pressed the button…

**AN: To be honest I had everything already written at this point. I think the doctor will be in the next chapter but I don't know. I would love some suggestions I will try to put them in at some point. Also I have no idea how long I will do this story to be honest I am not so good at coming up with adventurers that the doctor and Lily will go on I would love some suggestions for that too. Once again thank you so much for reading (I will probably keep saying this so get used to it). :) **


	5. The Doctor

**AN: Sorry this took so long but I didn't get any suggestions :( In this Chapter The POV of The Doctor and Lily are both used. Tell me if you like it this way or not.**

**Doctor's POV**

Beep!

"What is it girl?"

Beep!

"Oh no way!" I spirited over to the controls.

"Doctor what is it?"

"One second Rose!" looked at the screen. "Wait! What! No! She's not supposed to open it yet!"

"What are you talking about Doctor?"

"My daughter…"

"Wait you have a daughter?"

"Yes Rose!" Why did she open it now?

Ring!

"Rose can you get that?"

"Doctor it's Jack."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"Doctor he says it's really important."

"Fine let me talk to him." Rose hands me the phone. "What is it Jack I'm busy."

"Doctor, Lily is with me and I thought you might want to see her."

"Jack what happened?" he explained it to me. "Jack why did you tell her!"

"Doctor she got shot and would not trust me."

"She should have been living with a family. What happened?"

"Doctor her fake family was killed in a car crash. She lived in an orphanage for a few years then she ran away. She became a criminal wanted by almost every country. Yesterday we saw her on the CCTV running away from a man. She was lucky I got there in time to help her."

"Ok Jack where coming."

"Doctor who is Lily?"

"Rose she is my daughter."

"But you said no one survived The Time War."

"I hid her and turned her into a human and left her with a family."

"Doctor are you ok?"

"What did you say?"

"Doctor something is wrong. What is it?"

I walked over to the controls.

"Doctor answer me please."

"Not right now Rose." I started to set the destination.

**A COUPLE MINUTES LATER…**

Vworrrp Vworrrrp Vworrrp.

"Jack where is she?"

"She's over there. Doctor I have to warn you she is very different."

I was walking to the room and I was about to open the door. I put my face in my hands. "I can't do this." Rose was walking over.

"Why not Doctor?"

I looked up at Rose. "I just can't."

"Doctor you can do anything. Just trust yourself."

"Ok Rose" I opened the door and she was curled up in the corner.

**Lily's POV**

I just heard the door open. I didn't move. It was probably just Jack any way. I heard a man sigh but it was defiantly not Jack. It did sound familiar though. "What do you want?"

"Lily I…"

I looked up. "Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor."

Good now Jack brought a doctor. "Get out. I don't need a doctor right now." I looked at the man he hasn't moved from the opposite side of the room.

"You don't remember me." He looked at the ground.

"Why are you so familiar?" He looked up.

"Lily it's me your father."

"No you're not!" I went back to being curled up in the corner. "Just leave!" I heard him walk out.

**Doctor's POV**

I just walked out of the room. I sat down and I put my face in my hands again.

"Doctor what's wrong?" I did not want to respond. "Doctor?"

Jack walked over. "Rose what happened?"

"I don't know."

Jack kneeled down next to me. "Doctor what happened?"

I sighed. "She doesn't remember me."

"But Doctor you did regenerate."

"No Rose she would have still knew it was me. Jack did any one touch the fob watch?"

"No Doctor."

**Lily's POV**

Why did Jack bring a doctor? I don't need a doctor! "Ugh… Stupid shoulder."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Lily its Jack can I come in?"

"Sure." Jack opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"Lily this is very important. Lily look at me!" I looked over. "Ok Lily that man who came in earlier is your father."

"NO HE'S NOT!"

"Lily calm down you made him very upset earlier."

"THEN PROVE IT TO ME!"

"All right I will be back in a second."

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please please please review! The next chapter will most likely take longer unless I get suggestions! THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN! **


	6. Proof

**AN: My computer is still broken so i'm typing this on my mom's computer! I got a pen spring stuck in my finger during LA class. I had to go to Urgent Care to get it out. Also because of that i'm typing this with a numb index finger!**

**Lily's POV**

I don't think Jack can prove The Doctor is my father.

Knock! Knock!

"Yes?"

"Were here Lily."

"Ok." they both walked in. "Prove it then." The doctor pulled out a device that looked exactly like my sonic screwdriver. "So how does that prove he is my father!"

"Lily have you ever seen anyone else with a sonic screwdriver?"

"No..."

"Thats because the Doctor invented the sonic screwdriver." Then he pulled out a fob watch like mine. "He also has this."

"So that still doesn't prove that he is my father."

The Doctor spoke up. "Lily have you ever found the door that your key unlocks?"

"No..."

He smiled. "Right then follow me!"

I got up slowly but my ankle still hurt "Ugh."

The Doctor turned at me and frowned. "Jack you didn't tell me her ankle was broken."

Jack turned to the Doctor. "She wouldn't let anyone touch it."

"Thats because I don't trust any of you guys yet." We made it to a 1950 London Police Box.

"Lucy This is the TARDIS. Now try you key on the lock."

I put the key in the lock. This will never work I thought.

Click!

I stared at the lock. "What! No way!"

The Doctor chuckled. "Ok Lucy open the door."

I stopped in front of the door "Ok..." I paused for a second "Dad."

**AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it!**


	7. Bananas

**AN: This is just a random thing I came up with during Econ class. My mom gave me my brothers old laptop. YAY!**

****When I walked in the TARDIS I heard a voice saying welcome back! "Dad what was that?"

"Oh that was probably the TARDIS saying hi." I stared at him. Then i finally looked around. "So what do you think then?"

"Is there a kitchen?"

He stared at me like I was an alien. I know I am one but that's beside the point. "Um... yes."

"Great I'm extremely hungry. Where is it?"

He looked like he just recovered from shock "Right um... down the hall on the left then take two rights and it's the room with the double doors."

I smiled at him then ran to the kitchen. "Thanks!" I yelled without looking back.

I got to the kitchen and started to rummage through the cupboards.

The Doctor walked in.

"Bananas! Is that all you have?!"

The Doctor smirked. "Yes."

"I hate bananas!"

The Doctor looked at me confused. "What?!"

I stared at him. "I said I hate bananas!"

The Doctor frowned. "I guess we need to go shopping."

Rose walked in. "Thank you so much Lily I was getting sick of bananas!"

The Doctor was still looking at his shoes but then smiled. "Lets go to the universal shopping mall!"****

AN: Thanks for reading once again!


	8. First Things First

**AN: This is just a filler but please still read! Thanks!**

"First things first though." The doctor looked at me "Lets get you to the Med Bay."

"Ok."

We made slow progress to the Med Bay. "It hurts!" I was regretting running to the kitchen now.  
The Doctor replied "We're almost there Lucy."

When we got there I was worn out and dizzy.

The Doctor put me on the examining table. "One second let me get the bonemender out." He pulled out a device and put it on my ankle. "Don't worry this doesn't hurt at all." It started to make a humming noise for a couple of seconds then it stopped. "Ok lets go!"

I stared at him "Don't you have any new clothes?"

"Um... yes!" He led me to the wardrobe. "The woman section is on the right. I'll be at the control room. If you get lost ask the TARDIS."

I walked in the control room with a pink tee shirt with a purple jacket over it. I also had jeans with red high top converses on. My blond hair was in a ponytail. "Alright I'm ready!"

The Doctor smiled at me "Hold on tight!"

**AN: Thank you so much for reading! I'm thinking of drawing Lucy's outfit. Tell me if you want to see it.**


	9. Shopping

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

****"Ok here we are." The Doctor and Rose stared at me. I opened the door. Now if you've ever been to the Dubai Mall this mall was like 4 billion times bigger! Dad smiled "The mall has 5 billion shops."

"But dad what if we get lost?"

The Doctor walked over to a counter with devices that looked like IPads. "Here." he grabbed 3 and handed one to rose and me.

"Don't we have to buy these?"

"Nope! there the maps." He was looking at the tablets "And it teleports you to the shop you want."

I stared at him. He had to be kidding!

Rose spoke up. "So where's the food?" The Doctor pointed it out for her. "Ok I will get the food and you guys do what you want." She teleported to the grocery store.  
The Doctor grinned. "Ok where should we go?"

I smirked. "What technology do they have?"

The Doctor laghed. "What are you looking for?"

"Just something to tinker with."

"Thats my girl!" he looked at the map. "Ok how about the Techno Palace?"

"Sounds great!"

The Doctor yelled. "Allons-y!"****

AN: Thanks for reading! I will try to post the next chapter sooner this time!


	10. Sonic

**AN: Sorry about not updating until now. I got caught up in my other Doctor Who Fanfiction I'm writing. It's called One Crazy Universe! **

After we teleported to the Techno Palace I ran into the store as fast as I could which by the way is not very fast. I was looking at the sonic devices.

"What do you need these for?"

I looked at him. "I want to customize my sonic duh." I picked up a few kits. "Can we get these?"

"Sure!"

"Ok! Do you have any money?"

"Oh right! Let me get some credits."

He walked over to a machine that looked like an ATM. He looked around and then soniced it.

We walked over to the counter. "Ok that will be 3000 credits." The robot casher mumbled.

"Here you go!" the doctor had a huge smile on his face. We walked out of the store. "ok Lily let's find rose."

I smiled at him. "Allons-y!"

**AN: Sorry for the sort chapter. I had to get rid of things because they wouldn't make sense later. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Pears and Robots

**AN: I'm so sorry so so sorry! I haven't updated in forever. I hope you like this chapter Lily will get most of her memory's back soon! **

**Lily's POV**

We teleported to the grocery store. I started to look for rose. I found her over by the fruits. "Hey rose!"

She looked over. "Hello Lily. Where is the Doctor?"

"Over by the bananas." I walked over to the pears. Then the Doctor came over.

"Pear are disgusting!"

"What? Pears are awesome!"

We stared at each other for a while but then Rose interrupted. "You two are so childish. I can understand Lily but not you Doctor."

The Doctor stopped staring at me. "Ok..." he mumbled.

That's when we heard the loud speaker turn on. "Everybody will follow your nearest casher or you will be DELETED!"

The Doctor sighed. "Not again." He looked over at us. "Well come on then! Let's go stop these Cybermen."

I started to run but then someone or something hit me over the head. I was knocked out.

**Doctor's POV**

I was running to the information desk. Rose and Lily was right behind me. I looked back and I saw Rose but no Lily. "Rose where is Lily?!"

"I thought she was in front of you!"

I stopped running. Rose slammed into me. "Where's Lily?!"

**AN: Thank you so much of reading! I will update sooner next time!**


	12. Memory's?

**AN: Yay a new chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Lily's POV**

I woke up in a dark room. I could not make out anything. My head hurt but not that bad. I tried to sit up but I was chained down.

Out of nowhere I heard a man's voice. "Ah you're awake. Good now we can get started!"

"Get started on what?"

"Don't talk back to me!" He punched me in the ribs. I wanted to say stop but I decided not to. "Good now you're cooperating." He walked to some sort of controls. He rubbed his hands together. "Time to start!"

Right when he said that a bolt of pain ran though my head. "Stop it!" I screamed.

"I told you not to talk back!" another bolt of pain ran though my head.

I muffled my scream this time but the pain was still coming. I blacked out.

**Doctor's POV**

"Rose we need to find Lily!"

"But Doctor what about everyone else?"

I was having a war in my mind. I could save everyone at the mall or go find Lily. By now Lily is probably gone. "Rose I…I don't know. I… I can't leave Lily."

"Doctor we have to save the mall first."

I know Rose is right. "Ok Rose."

**Lily's POV**

I was standing in a forest with white trees. I looked down and I saw red grass. In the distance there were red mountains.

"Lily, Time for dinner!"

"Ok I'm coming!"

I walked to the city. It was in a giant clear dome. I walked down the road to my house. I walked in side and asked. "Is Dad home?"

My Mom walked over. "Not yet Lily but he said he would be home soon."

I frowned. "Ok."

Then the doorbell rang. I ran to the door. "Dad!"

I jumped up and he pulled me into his arms. "Hey Sweetie." He looked down and smiled at me. I smiled back. We stood there until my little brother Max Pulled on Dad's shirt.

"Daddy, Mommy says it's time for dinner."

Dad let go of me and ruffled Max's hair. "Ok Buddy."

We walked into the kitchen. Dad kissed Mom. "How are you Honey?"

"Great."

Max spoke up. "Can we eat now?"

Mom responded. "Of course Max."

We all sat down and ate dinner. After dinner I went up to Dad. "Dad can we play tag?"

"Not right now Sweetie. I have to do some work."

A few hours later I went to bed.

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	13. Master

**AN: I hope these last updates make up for me not updating in forever. I am currently writing a non fanfiction Si-Fi book with my friend. I know that is not an excuse though. I like this chapter a lot I hope you do too!**

I started to wake up. I was still in the dark room. I heard some footsteps in the distance. The same man from before entered the room. I realized I was not on the table any more but on a bed in a cell.

"Ah your awake again." The man stopped in front of the cell. "Do you remember me yet?" he had an evil grin on his face.

I backed away. "No… I…I don't remember… you."

He frowned and started to pace. I curled up in the corner. I was having trouble breathing. That was most likely because I broke a few ribs before when he punched me. He turned around to look at me again. He smiled. "Well what did you remember?"

"Nothing." I managed to cough out.

He stared at me. He must have realized that I was lying because he opened the cell door and walked up to me. I panicked I had no idea what to do. I couldn't attack him because I still had trouble breathing. He came up to me and said. "I know your lying." Then he punched me in the ribs again.

Now I had even more trouble breathing. I could barely stand up. Well leaning on the wall for support I said to him. "You're an Idiot." After I said that he picked me up and through me into the wall. I could not stop coughing.

He smiled as he left. Before he left the room he said. "I told you not to talk back."

After he left I thought to myself. He must know dad if he expects me to know him but he can't be Jack or Rose. Than who is he? I went into another coughing fit. When he walked back in. I struggled to say. "Who are you?"

He smirked and said. "I'm The Master."

**AN: A cliffhanger yay! Don't worry the doctor will come soon. Just be patient. Thanks for reading! I hope I will get some reviews this time!**


	14. The Fake Family Story

**AN: Hello readers! This is a random chapter but don't question my logic!**

I was alone in the room again. For one of the first times I was scared. The only other time I can think of was when my fake family died…

I was sitting on my bed doing nothing because I was bored. My parents were at work at the hospital. I am 5 years old. I don't have a babysitter because my parents trust me. I heard the phone ring. I checked it because we have caller ID. The phone said Hospital. I picked it up assuming it was Mom or Dad but I heard a different voice.

"Is this Lily?"

"Yes… What's wrong?"

"I'm one of the doctors from the ER. Your parents got hit in a car crash but they are not doing well. One of the nurses is coming to pick you up."

"Ok…I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I have to go. Ok the nurse is coming to pick you up soon."

The doctor hanged up. I could not believe what was happening. I heard the doorbell so I went to answer it. It was the nurse the doctor was talking about.

When we arrived at the ER a man directed me to my parent's room. I ran inside it was the worst thing you could ever imagine. My parents where almost dead. That's when I heard the horrifying beep. The doctors ran inside. I was pulled out of the room. I was sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctors but I already knew it was too late. Any second now Children Services would be here. I did the only logical thing at the time. I snuck out and ran. I grabbed all of my stuff in my house like my laptop. I hacked to get me a fake ID and an airplane ticket and flew to London. This whole time I was scared out of my mind. I ran and ran until I met Jack.

"I hope that guy doesn't come back any time soon." I mumbled.

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	15. Bait

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter.**

A few hours later the man walked back in. I was still curled up in a corner from earlier. My muscles tensed when he started to talk. "Wakey wakey! I have some food for you."

I looked over at him he was holding a banana. I mumbled to myself. "Why does everyone think I like bananas…"

I didn't think he heard me but he did. "So you don't like bananas? Too bad." He throws the banana at me. I caught it and started to unpeel it. "Good catch." I was eating the banana but it tasted discussing but it was better than nothing.

After I was done eating the banana I had a lot of questions. I deiced not to ask though. The man who called himself the Master was pacing around the room. He stopped in front of a computer screen. He grinned. "Ah finally you'll be here soon Doctor." That's when I realized I was bait. That man took me and tortured me so Dad would come and save me. The Master walked over to the door. "It's about time too." He said and walked out the door.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are GOLD!**


	16. Ambush

**AN: I know it's been forever! I'm so sorry about that… I hope you enjoy the chapter though!**

**Lily's POV**

I just sat there waiting. It's not like I could do anything. I sighed. How did I not see that I was part of a trap! The Master walked in and looked at the computer. "He's here!" The Master mocked and ran out the door.

Once the Master was gone I listened very carefully to what was going on.

**Doctor's POV**

"Rose! We landed!"

"Ok Doctor." I was about to walk out when I remembered I had no idea what I was facing. Rose must have realized that too. "Doctor, do you have any idea who it is?"

"Well… No."

She sighed. "Of course."

"Look we still have to save Lily no matter what alien it is!"

"Fine Doctor."

"Maybe you should just say here."

"No."

Knowing it was no use arguing I walked out the door with Rose. We were ambushed by men with guns. Me and Rose put our hands up. "Ok you got us."

That's when I noticed the Master. I felt so stupid of course it was the Master. "Hello Doctor!"

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"Right the Earth."

"Well yes but not yet."

"Then you want me."

"Yep!"

"Doctor…"

"Not now Rose." All the sudden the men fell to the ground. I realized that they were robots and not people. I put my hands down but I couldn't see the Master anymore. Then I heard an ear piercing scream. "Come on Rose!"

**Lily's POV**

After the Master left I decided to lock pick the bars. It only took a few seconds. You would think he would put a better lock on. I walked over to the computers and found out the password. "Nice try Master but Master is an obvious password!" I got a command screen up and found out that he had robots with guns. I easily shut them down and then walked out of the room. I had no idea where to go but someone was walking towards me. By instinct I tried to run in the other direction but my body protected. The Master grabbed me and I screamed.

"Oh shut up!" he hit me and I slumped to the floor. Then he ran away. I was fighting to stay conscious. Before I blacked out I saw the Doctor running towards me.

**AN: I will TRY to update sooner! Please don't throw virtual tomatoes at me! *Puts hands up* **


End file.
